


Knocking on Heaven's door

by orphan_account



Series: My bunch of Destiel One Shots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, One Shot Collection, Sam is not a major character, Short Stories, really short stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is a little bit confused by a Guns'n'Roses song</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knocking on Heaven's door

 

_Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door.._ the radio blasted out. Dean softly tapped the rhythm to the Guns'n'Roses song on the steering wheel.

„I don't understand that song“, Cas told him. The angel was sitting on the passenger seat in the Impala.

„Why?“, Dean asked and turned down the volume of the radio a bit. Although he thought he already guessed the answer, he wanted to hear what Cas had to say

„Heaven hasn't got a door.“, Cas explained earnestly confirmed Dean's guess. Cas kept on talking:

„You are just there, on the street. Well, if you see the street as a door it would be possible but nobody can say what they see and you wouldn't be knocking at it, because“

Dean interrupted him because he could go on talking.

„It's just a song Cas. You can't except that everybody knows heaven as good as you do.“, he said and let out a small laugh.

„But why would you sing a song about something you don't know?“, the angel wondered. Dean looked at him and could see Cas curious face. He laughed at the look at his friends face.

„Cas, you should know by now that humans always talk about things they don't know. And as I said, it's just a song. You don't have to get upset about his scientific or in this case theological correctness.“, Dean tried to calm him down

„But..“, Cas started again but Dean leaned over to him and gently placed a kiss on Cas' cheek.

„It's just a song. Don't get upset about it.“, he whispered into his boyfriends ear and smiled.

„Look at the street Dean.“, Cas ordered and Dean sighed before he turned his head and looked at the street again.

„Well, we'll be knocking' on heaven's door sooner as we want if you keep on driving like that.” Cas added smiling and Dean laughed before he turned up the volume again, to hear the last beats of the song.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I know it's really short, but I can't write long stories without them getting bad and unlogical. (Also Dean may be a little bit out of character)


End file.
